1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage cans and more particularly pertains to a new garbage can with lifting supports for reducing an amount of effort needed to lift and empty the garbage can.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The use of garbage cans is known in the prior art. More specifically, garbage cans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garbage cans include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,639 to Kroll; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,344 to Davies et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,643 to Hatrman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,023 to Yen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,170 to Ciancimino; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,357 to Robinson.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garbage can with lifting supports. The inventive device includes a container having an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a side wall therebetween. The open upper end has a lid removably disposed thereover. A pair of lifting supports are coupled with respect to the container. An upper lifting support is disposed downwardly of the open upper end of the container. A lower lifting support is disposed upwardly of the closed lower end of the container.
In these respects, the garbage can with lifting supports according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing an amount of effort needed to lift and empty the garbage can.